Roidmude 005
was a notorious Roidmude that was disguised as a criminologist and criminal named . Originally Low-Class , 005's physical body was first destroyed by Kamen Rider Protodrive. After resurfacing, its Roidmude's Core was destroyed by the current Kamen Rider Drive, Shinnosuke Tomari. It is later revealed that he survived Drive's defeat, and evolved into the Advanced . Character History Global Freeze Shortly before the Global Freeze of April 2014, Roidmude 005 found the "Neo-Shade" threat in the computer. Wishing to oversee the whole event further, he fly around the warehouse he stationed in and caught the Copycat Pirate Koya Nishihori. Interested with his twisted personality, he copied the man's data and throw him from a great height. It wasn't until he landed in Kamen Rider Protodrive's arms and lose consciousness. Protodrive dueled 005 and won with a Full Throttle attack. With his Core flying away, Protodrive took his Viral Core and read his memories. Ultimate Lupin Roidmude 005 was contained in Brain's computer for safekeeping and under orders from Heart, he was released and sought to carry out his vengeance. He kidnapped a high-class company's CEO's daughter along with a priceless painting and forces her to film a ransom demand video, adorning himself as the Phantom Thief Ultimate Lupin. Shinnosuke arrives at the scene, and 005 reveals that this was all an act just to bring Shinnosuke here. His vengeance worked well, and he provokes Shinnosuke/Drive by using Hayase's injury against him. He reveals his true intentions: to make Shinnosuke suffer by injuring another of his partners, Justice Hunter. It wasn't until Massive Monster released Justice Hunter and Drive used them to destroy 005. Revenger Presumed deceased, 005 was added to the Eradicated Roidmude Table. . It is later revealed that his Core survived his defeat by Drive, and resided within the world wide web to gather information for his vengeance. He evolves into the Revenger Roidmude but is later destroyed by Kamen Rider Super Dead Heat Mach. 005's Core was restored within Roidmude 5886, an amalgamation of the 108 Roidmudes' data. Upon 5886's destruction at the hands of Kamen Rider Heart, 005 was unknowingly set free. He later reappears again and is battled by Kamen Rider Mach Chaser. His body was destroyed, and while leaving his Core behind, it landed on Mach Chaser's hand to be crushed afterwards. Kamen Rider Zi-O Roidmude 005 was one of the past monsters who appeared in Zi-O's world due to Swartz merging the worlds together. He attacked Tsukuyomi but was fought off and destroyed by Chase. Personality Compared to other Roidmudes, 005 likes to go on his own and impatiently attack humans before the Global Freeze. After absorbing the data of Koya Nishihori, he intentionally also copied the man's thirst for revenge, even copying his modus operandi of kidnapping. Forms allowing him to re-emerge in his Low-Class Bat-Type form. Months later, he was destroyed permanently by the second Kamen Rider Drive as Type Speed Hunter, incorportating the Monster into the finisher as well for an combined JustiSmash/MonsCrunch finisher. This core is revived again during the event of Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach, but was ultimately destroyed by Kamen Rider Mach Chaser. - Low-Class= 1= |-| 2= *Height: 210 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ; : The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Flight : Bat-Type Low-Class Roidmudes have the power to form wings from their back, allowing them to fly. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. Roidmude 005 is also able to fly in his human camouflage. ;Sonic Scream/Blast :005 can unleash a destructive blast of sonic from his mouth and palm. ;Weapon Assimilation :005 can assimilate and bond with any type of weapons. He only bonded with a pistol into an arm cannon. ;Claws :005 possess claws which he used in melee combat. ;Hair Creation :Following his release from Roidmude 5886, he can create tendrils of women's hair to strangle his victims. - Advanced= *Height: *Weight: ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. }} Behind the Scenes In a stretch of nearly two years from late 2014 to 2016, Roidmude 005 served as a recurring antagonist in the spin-off media attached to the Kamen Rider Drive TV series. As the Revenger Roidmude, he served as the main antagonist of the V-Cinema film Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach. Portrayal Both voice and his disguise were portrayed by , whom also played Koya Nishihori. Roidmude 005's suits actor is . Notes *Roidmude 005 is the first Neo Heisei Era monster that is defeated by both the main character and his predecessor in a DVD Special. *005 is the last Bat-Type Roidmude to be destroyed. *His ability to transform an ordinary handgun into his arm cannon is likely a tribute to Kamen Rider Kuuga Pegasus Form's Pegasus Bowgun. **005's arm cannon would be reused for several members of Reaper Legion and the Cook Roidmude modified by Medic. *Befitting his theme, Revenger Roidmude's suit is made out of parts of various Roidmude suits, thus making him akin to Roidmude 5886 's hybrid leitmoif and an embodiment of their vengeance: **Shoot Roidmude's torso and legs were used for the same parts of Revenger. **Roidmude 096's claw arm was used for Revenger's right arm. **Sword Roidmude's blade arm was used for Revenger's left arm. **Scooper Roidmude's head was used for Revenger's right shoulder. **Open Roidmude's head was used for Revenger's left shoulder. **Parts of Judge Roidmude's head were used for the pieces between Revenger's head and shoulders. **A portion of Crush Roidmude's head was used as Revenger's chest piece. *005 being the first Roidmude encountered by the main characters (even before the Global Freeze) may be connected to Cyborg 009's Geronimo Jr./Cyborg 005, who was considered as the first "true" perfect cyborg developed by Dr. Gilmore. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **''Kamen Rider Drive: Secret Mission'' ***''Type ZERO Episode 0: Countdown to Global Freeze'' ***''Type TV-KUN: Hunter & Monster! Chase The Mystery of The Super Thief!'' **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 43: When Will the Second Global Freeze Start? **''Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~'' **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga'' ***''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Heart'' ***''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach'' * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 48: 2068: Ohma Time Category:Drive Characters Category:Roidmudes Category:Bat Monsters Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Weapon Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Gun Monsters